1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a key blank and more particularly to a key fob with a retractable key blank, wherein the key blank is configured to be cut without removal from the key fob.
2. State of the Art
Keys are an important part of life for most people in the world. Keys are utilized for vehicles, homes, businesses and the like. Keys allow for the unlocking of various types of locks, as well as for ignition purposes of vehicles. Keys have become essentially a necessity in a typical person's life.
Because keys are so commonly used, they are also commonly lost, worn out or require additional copies in order to accommodate multiple users of the lock. For example, a family occupying a home may need multiple keys for all inhabitants to be able to lock and unlock exterior doors. Other examples include multiple drivers of a vehicle require the copies of the same key if sharing of a common key is not desired or not practical.
Conventional copies of keys are produced from a blank key, wherein the blank key has common grooves to the key to be replicated. A follower is employed to follow the bit pattern of a key to ensure that the series tumblers are engaged in order to unlock the lock. Various types of conventional keys are able to be replicated. Further, other conventional means may be employed to duplicate a key.
Further, there are various styles of keys; however, there is not a key blank that also incorporates the benefits of a retractable key. Retractable keys allow a user to keep the key portion hidden and otherwise protected from damage and further make transportation easier.
Accordingly, there is a need for a key fob with a retractable key blank.